This invention relates generally to injection molding and more particularly to a valve gated injection molding system in which a force in the closed direction is applied to the valve member through a Of course, valve gated injection molding systems having lever actuated valve members are well known in the art. Examples are described in applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,393 entitled "Valve-Gated Injection Molding Mechanism" which issued Mar. 22, 1977, 4,026,518 entitled "Bushing Seal for Valve-Gated Injection Mold", which issued May 31, 1977, 4,222,733 to Mold-Masters Limited entitled "Injection Molding Flow Control Mechanism" which issued Sept. 16, 1980, and 4,712,995 to Mold-Masters Limited entitled "Replaceable Rocker Arm Assembly for Injection Molding System" which issued Dec. 15, 1987. However, in all of these previous systems the valve member is driven to a forward closed position by the lever contacting the rear end of the valve member. While this has been satisfactory for many applications, it is not applicable to a rearwardly closed systems and is not suitable for the trend towards injection molding systems being more and more compact.